Matthew Honeycutt's mother
Mrs. Honeycutt (fl. 1990 – 1992) was a resident of Fell's Church, Virginia. She and her husband, who was, like Mrs. Honeycutt, not particularly wealthy, had a son named Matthew in 1973 or '74. At some point afterwards, Mr. Honeycutt died, leaving his wife to raise Matt alone. However, by 1992, she had married another man. Biography Mrs. Honeycutt married her boyfriend presumably around the 1970s. She knew what he looked like when he was young, implying that she either met him when they were both teenagers, or she simply saw photographs of him in his childhood, though it was noted that they were "not a photo-taking family".Matt and Elena - Tenth Date: On Wickery Pond They had a son named Matthew in 1973 or '74, and raised him in Fell's Church, Virginia. Mrs. Honeycutt once told her son about a girl who died at Wickery Pond before he was born. At some point before 1990, her husband died, presumably leaving Mrs. Honeycutt and Matt in even worse a financial position. In autumn, 1990, Mrs. Honeycutt helped Matt prepare for his first date with Elena Gilbert. She had previously heard about Elena, and knew about the deaths of her parents, that she lived with her aunt, and that she went out with boys older than herself. Matt, however, assured her that Elena was not all that she appeared. Later that year, Mrs. Honeycutt was told by Gabriella Sulez that Matt had had an accident at Wickery Pond, where he went on his tenth date with Elena. Gabriella drove Mrs. Honeycutt there, where her opinion of Elena changed when she learnt that she had saved her son's life. Between winter, 1990 and summer, 1992, Mrs. Honeycutt met and married another man. Matt's feelings about this, whatever they were, he did not disclose to his friends. Physical description Mrs. Honeycutt was a short, round woman who Matt thought always smelt of cookies, as she apparently enjoyed baking very much so. However, she could not have been too overweight in 1990, as she managed to run down the hallway to Matt as he was about to leave the house. Personality and traits Mrs. Honeycutt was a cheery, fussy, opinionated woman who enjoyed baking as a hobby. She also appeared to be a gossip, judging Elena Gilbert on things that she had heard about her before ever actually having met her. However, after she saved Matt's life, Mrs. Honeycutt embraced her and they cried together. Her voice also rose in volume and pitch when she became emotional. Relationships Family Mrs. Honeycutt and her son, Matt, managed to maintain a decent standing of living after her husband's death, despite being relatively poor. Mrs. Honeycutt cared and fussed over her son, especially when she had concerns about him beginning a romantic relationship with Elena Gilbert. Elena Gilbert .]] Mrs. Honeycutt was initially less than happy about Matt going out with Elena Gilbert, as she knew that she had a reputation for going out with college students, and that she did not have any parents to watch over her. However, Matt told her that it was not Elena's fault that her parents were dead. Around November, 1990, Mrs. Honeycutt changed her mind about Elena after she bravely helped save Matt from freezing to death in a frozen Wickery Pond. She thanked and embraced Elena, and declared her a hero. Behind the scenes *Mrs. Honeycutt drives an SUV, the same vehicle as Sophia Alpert. *In the television adaption, Matt Donovan's mother is named Kelly, a divorced alcoholic that was initially planned to be a succubus. Appearances *''Matt & Elena: First Date'' *''Matt & Elena: Tenth Date: On Wickery Pond'' *''The Return: Midnight'' Notes and references Category:Honeycutt family Category:Unnamed family members Category:Fell's Church residents Category:Females Category:Humans Category:20th century births Category:Married individuals